Tortured Land
by darknesssss
Summary: Eragon was imprisoned, hope was lost, but finally he was saved. Now he begins the journey towards his destiny, confronted by nightmares, rejection, friendship and finally love. Rated for later chapters. Arya and Eragon :D enjoy
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone. this is my first story with Eragon. There will be words from the Ancient Language, but if you don't understand them, they will be explained st the end of every chapter_. Hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

_**The Rescue of the Last Free One**_

As he was tossed on the ground, he welcomed the black abyss that settled over his eyes, surrounding him by darkness, drawing him in a dreamless sleep.

That night when his master and his dragon were killed, he promised to kill the dark king. But that night happened so long ago. The Varden was shattered, only half of them lived through the kings furry, now scattered all through Alagaesia. Not one willing to resist. But at least his heart, his soul lived and escaped the wrath of the destruction, hidden somewhere nobody could find her.

Saphira, his dragon and best friend, bound by an unbreakable link, lived, somewhere far. He just hoped that she will never be found.

Eragon passed out from torture and exhaustion lay on the cold floor of his cell, nobody could save him, because nobody was left. For five years he has been in this state, tortured and used. But he could not be killed, for Saphira was the last one who could restore the dragon's line.

But one thing was safe; the secrets inside of his mind, for Galbatorix could not find his true name.

He had lost everything he once had, his family, his loved ones… Arya. Nobody knew what happened to her. Eragon lost hope, but lived on so Saphira could too.

Every night his dreams where of the last battle.

The day after the passing of Glaedr and Oromis, Thorn and his half brother, Murtagh attacked. Eragon and Saphira filled with so much furry and anger, defeated them and killed them in cold blood. Thorn was the first one to die, so his Rider could feel his half soul leaving his body. Murtagh soon followed after his dragon to the void. They thought they finally had an equal chance of defeating the king, but they were so wrong. So so wrong.

As Galbatorix heard and felt the passing of his puppets, he flew with his black dragon to the Varden to destroy the people and capture the last free dragon and her rider. He single-handedly destroyed them and imprisoned Eragon.

Fortunately, not before he made Saphira fly away.

These were his dreams he visited every single night for the last five years. Filled with blood and death, no way to escape.

But he did not know that in these passing years, someone lived in Uru'baen who planned to free him.

Little did he know, that this was his last night here, for someone was coming for him, for he was the single thread of hope for all who wished the dark kings death.

He did not know that in that very moment someone opened his door and a human girl, who looked about seventeen summer's old uttered _slytha_, putting him in a deep dream even though he was already asleep.

She could not afford him waking up, for she was determined that her mission will be a success.

The dark raven haired girl walked silently towards him muttered _reisa_ and lifted him.

But before she could do anything else, three guards came and attacked her. She gracefully wielded the blue sword held in her hand, battling the soldiers. Quietly uttering words that could not be heard, dropping the guards dead on the floor.

As soon as they fell, she turned towards Eragon again, leading him with magic out the door, through the tunnels till they arrived at a dead end. Or was it?

She put her hand on the stone-wall saying _jierda du stenr _making a way for them. She dragged him with her for several minutes until they reached a door.

Unlocking the door, she was momentarily blinded by the bright light coming from the outside world. She was beginning to grow weaker, from the use of magic, but she knew she had to do this, even if it could kill her.

She lifted both of them in the air with magic and uttered _ganga __fram_, flying them as fast as she could towards the Spine. Five years of power in a single gem that hung around her neck was almost extinguished. But she knew she couldn't give up, for he represented hope.

They flew until the sun began its descent over the sky. Not stopping as they flew over Dras-Leona and the Leona Lake.

The power inside the globe was no more. They landed as they reached the Spine, but she did not stop there. No, she woke him from his slumber.

"_Vakna_" she whispered before she passed out, surrounded by the dark of the night.

* * *

_slytha - sleep_

_reisa - raise/lift_

_jierda du stenr - break the stone_

_ganga fram - go forward_

_vakna - awaken_

_**

* * *

This was the first chapter. The second one is ready, but first i want to know what you think about it. Till next time**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**First I want to thank you for writing such great reviews. Thank you again :D**_

_**I tried to write a longer chapter this time. Hope you like it :D Enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Reawakened to Life**_

Opening his eyes, expecting another day of torture, broken bones, and whip lashed at his back, but that didn't happen. No. He felt like he was free once again, he felt the green grass with his fingertips, felt the fresh air of the approaching dawn, heard the birds singing their awakening melody.

Eragon thought that it was an illusion to open his mind, so they could finally control him. But that theory proved to be wrong for he saw the girl next to him, raven locks sticking to her exhausted face. He slowly and painfully moved towards her, brushed away her hair so he could look upon his saviors face. She looked human, but now as he was close to her, trying to brush his mind to hers, he knew that she was something else. Wall upon wall was shielding her mind. No human could create such strong protection.

He raised his pain filled brown eyes to look around, to figure out where he was, how he got there. As he lifted his eyes higher, he saw tall mountains stretching towards the brightening sky. He instantly knew that what he saw before him was the Spine, not the Beor Mountains. Those were much taller.

Happiness filled his heart and soul as he realized that he was breathing his first breath of freedom. And he could only assume that the little girl was the one he should be grateful for. He kneeled down next to her again, regaining his strength only by the fresh air, and picked her up gently and began walking towards the sky-scraping mountains. He stopped when he melted in the valley between the mountains; putt the girl down, trying to figure out who and what she was.

"_Atra du vanyali vel ȁlfrinn eitha._" He whispered and waited for the magic to work, to reveal her for who she really was. Her appearance began changing, her ears pointed form returned, the shape of her face smooth and fair, her lips full, her scent just like he remembered.

She was his savior, the woman he believed to be dead. She was passed out from exhaustion. He gave her some of his energy, so she could wake up.

She slowly opened her beautiful emerald eyes and looked at him.

"Arya." He said with a whisper of a smile on his lips.

"Eragon. I missed you, my friend." She returned her smile as she stood up.

"How did you live? How did you save me? How did you go in Uru'baen undetected? What happened in these passed years?" the questions just kept pouring out of him.

"As I saw what Galbatorix did, the other elves and I escaped, hid away and saved as much power as we could in this necklace. I changed my appearance and went to the city, to work there, hoping for an opportunity to save you. Unfortunately I know little of what happened in the last five years. All I know is that the elves moved from Ellesmera close to the Eldor Lake."

"And the Varden? How many survived?" he was anxious to start the journey, but first he wanted to know the facts.

"About half of the Varden survived. Some of the soldiers betrayed us. That is why there are so few of us left." Arya said with a cold expressionless face. Just like before.

"Now for the most important question. Do you know where Saphira is?"

"Unfortunately, no. We tried to find her, but couldn't. It's like the earth swallowed her. We thought that Galbatorix imprisoned her too, but I know that's not it, for I have not heard a work about her in the city."

"Good. Now we have to go. We cannot linger here longer. It's not safe." He straightened up and began walking north.

"Wait. Where are we going? We have to go to the elves. We can't just wander around." She said, hiding her emotions of anger from him.

"Not before I see Saphira. That is where we are going."

He heard her gasp and remained silent, following after him. "You know where she is? How? You haven't even seen her in five years."

"She is where it all started. I know her better than anyone. Don't bother asking me how I know. I can feel it."

"In Carvahall? Why there? She could have been found there."

"No. In the Spine. Where I found her." He said turning around to face her as he realized she stopped walking. "Are you coming or are you going to stay there all day?" he asked, smiling brightly at her. She walked quickly to catch up to him.

And so they started a new journey. First towards his dragon, then to the remaining elves.

* * *

Feeling his muscles burn from the half day running, praying for a moment of recovery, but at the same time wanting to arrive at his destination quickly. Five years without his Saphira, burned a hole in his soul, and he wanted his soul back together, whole as it had been before.

He only hoped that Galbatorix hadn't sent a whole army after him. Fortunately the king knew almost nothing about him and his personality.

"Does he know your name Eragon? Did they find anything out from you?" Arya asked as they continued running.

"He wasn't able to take control of my mind. They tortured me every single day since I've been captured, but I never said a single word about elves, dwarves or the Varden. They could hurt me, but I would never be a traitor." He said with such determination that she could only believe him. She only hoped that he wasn't too wounded on the inside. She feared that he was going to break soon.

By the time they stopped, the sun hid behind the mountains, casting darkness around them. They were hungry and tired, and couldn't continue running. They stopped for the night to rest and regain their strength. They would be arriving in Carvahall by the next sunset. Hopefully.

As the sun broke through the clouds, they rose, gathering their belongings, preparing for another day of journey. No words were shared between them; they didn't need to speak to each other. By noon, Eragon began feeling closer to Saphira, even though he could not hear her thoughts. He decided that before he could see Saphira, he would speak to Arya about things that were left unsaid before the battle.

"Arya. Stop for a moment. We need to talk." Ha said taking one of her hands in his.

"What's wrong? Are you feeling ill?" she was concerned.

"I am fine. I wanted you to know that my feelings these past years have not changed." She wanted to interrupt him, but he held a hand up, signaling that he was not finished. "I haven't finished. I want you to know that I tried to my best of abilities to change them in feeling of friendship, but as hard as I tried, I could not. I apologize if this bothers you, but I cannot change what my heart wants. I wanted you to know this before we meet Saphira." Eragon let out a sight he had been holding in him since she rescued him. Now he was vulnerable once more, like he was after the Agaetí Blödhren. Only this time he hoped that the outcome would be different.

"Eragon. You just escaped. You are confused and feel alone. So many years parted from the outside world and Saphira can do this to a man. Please do not do this again. You know I do not feel the same way." She didn't want to hurt him, but he gave her no other choice.

"_Nen ono weohnata, Arya Dröttningu. Eka wilae neo ach thornessa fra thornessa dag vel._" He whispered in the ancient language, so he could not break it.

"Eragon…" she whispered, saddened by the fact that he made a vow not to pursue her anymore.

"_Vel eïnradhin iet, wiol ono_." He turned away from her, lifting his face towards the sky whispering one last prayer for her. "_Atra ono finna mor'ranr un ilian._"

* * *

As I promised, the Dictionary.

_Atra du vanyali vel ȁlfrinn eitha. – Let the magic upon her leave. _

_Agaetí Blödhren - Blood-oath Celebration_

_Nen ono weohnata, Arya Dröttningu. – As you will, Princess Arya. _

_Eka wilae neo ach thornessa fra thornessa dag vel. - I will not do this from this day on._

_Vel eïnradhin iet, wiol ono. - Upon my word, for you._

_Atra ono finna mor'ranr un ilian. - May you find peace and happiness. _

_**Tell me what you thought about it. Next chapter Saphira and some action aside. **__  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter three. I wrote it as soon as I could. And it's longer than the first or the second.**__ Hate to say that I don't own the characters. CP does._

_**Thank you all for the reviews, they gave me courage. I also want to thank those who put my story as their fave and alert. **_

_**Last thing: hope I won't disappoint.**_

_** Enjoy :D**_

* * *

_**Breaking Vows**_

They walked closer and closer to their destination, following the path made by human bones, with no flesh left on them, crunching beneath their feet. Emotions of fear filled Arya. She has never seen a site of so much death, but as she looked at her companion, she could not figure out why he was so calm.

This place was death. How many did die here? How did they die? Who could have done something like this? The questions kept coming and filling her mind.

"Stay back." She jumped when he heard his demanding voice. Not able to move, rooting her in place.

Eragon walked forward, letting down the barriers that surrounded his mind, touching every living being around him. Arya's, the animals' that were around, and finally something, not human, nor animal. Something ancient, but untamed, something that he longed for. _Saphira. _No answer came.

"Saphira." He called a second time, louder, clearer. A deafening roar sounded not far from them, coming closer. Eragon started running towards the noise, not caring if someone attacked him.

At last, the great blue dragon appeared between the trees, still snarling like a wild animal.

"Saphira. Come back to me." Now racing towards her, not caring that his dragon was baring her teeth at him. His scent drifted towards her, the unique fragrance that was Eragon surrounded her senses. Another thunderous roar sounded throughout the Spine before she flew towards him, her mind without the barriers that were there before, with the speed most dragons did not posses, she flew to him, knocking him in the cold, hard floor of the mountain.

Thoughts flowing through them, memories of good and bad, no secrets or lies.

_Eragon. Is it really you? Have I gone that insane as to imagine you here, and feeling your thoughts like my own?_

She asked desperately wanting an answer.

"Saphira. Yes, I came, as soon as I could. Please forgive me. I love you and would never willingly leave you."

_I believe you. We are going to make them pay. We are going to destroy him_. Saphira said with conviction. Yes, they were going to destroy him and his army.

"Eragon?" he heard Arya's voice. But she sounded like she was afraid of something, or someone. As soon as Saphira heard her voice, she started growling.

"What's wrong?" he asked his dragon.

_She is afraid of me. Good. She should be. I could rip her to pieces. _

_Saphira. You can't do that. She saved me from Galbatorix. She is the reason I escaped. Don't you remember Arya?_

_Yes, I do. Unfortunately. She hurt you, which means she hurt me!_

"No." Eragon shook his head. "It was my stupidity. That does not matter anymore. The past is the past. We should go."

"Where to?" Arya asked, not as fearful as before.

"The elves. I have news. Five years can be useful in a place close to _him_."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner? This could be important! You can't hide things like this? What were you thinking?" Arya raised her voice.

"You do not know what you speak of. I suggest not raising your voice. For your own safety. I could never hurt you, but I couldn't stop Saphira if she would."

She stood silently, waiting for Eragon to finish looking through the bags that were left on Saphira.

"Glaedr." He whispered and the heart of hearts spoke, hearing him for the first time.

_What happened, Eragon? Why are your thoughts so dark?_

"Too many things happened, of which I cannot speak, for the ancient language binds me. But I found a way how the elves and Saphira can know of the things I learned in Uru'baen." Eragon said, out loud, so Arya could hear him too.

_Uru'baen? What happened after my Rider fell?_

"The next day Murtagh and thorn attacked. I avenged you, master. We killed them, but as soon as Galbatorix learned about their defeat, he attacked the Varden, killed many and took me as his prisoner. I had been there for five years. Arya saved me and I came and found Saphira. Now we are planning of joining the elves."

_Five years… Did he find something out?_

"He doesn't know anything. I was able to keep my mind shielded, so he doesn't know about the elves or the Varden." Fortunately Arya found him, for he did not know how long he would have lasted.

_Eragon, I will now retreat, but as soon as you arrive and are with the queen, wake me. There are some things that were left unsaid. And I cannot keep silent anymore._ The dragons' words came out as a whisper as he withdrew inside his heart.

Now for the first time in years, Eragon got on Saphira with Arya behind him. Flapping her wings, taking off into the sky, he felt free, like the times he flew with Saphira. Opening his mind, blending it with hers, once again becoming one.

"I must apologize. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings like I did, and I deserve if you and Saphira hate me. But I must beg of you to put aside your hatred for now, until we arrive at our destination." Arya said in his ear, for they were in the sky and could not be heard otherwise.

"I thought you knew that I could never hate you, Arya."

The uncomfortable silence stretched between them, only the wind's howling could be heard.

The only stopped a couple of times that day, to eat and drink. Aside that they kept going. Saphira was a faster flyer now, moving more quickly than before. By sunset they were in Du Weldenvarden, stopping for the night. Eragon was the first to keep watch, and not soon after, the dark turned into light, once more. Another day had begun.

Putting the fire out and getting their belongings together, they were ready to depart. If they would fly at this rate, they would arrive to the Eldor Lake by tomorrow night. Sooner if Saphira could fly through the night.

* * *

At noon, as they stopped a group of soldiers ran into them. About a dozen of them, asking who they were and where they were going. Neither one of them noticed Saphira, flying in the distance.

"We are simply traveling in these lovely woods. Is there a problem?" Eragon asked knowing that the question will anger the soldiers. But that was what he wanted. He wanted them to attack, he wanted to kill them in cold blood, he wanted their blood dripping from the tip of his sword to the dusty ground. All because they were wearing the Empire's crest. But that was reason enough for him to kill them. He wanted revenge.

"You children aren't taught respect. This boy thinks he is better than me." The leader of the soldiers said, laughing with his comrades. Little did he know. "What now boy? Are you going to challenge me?"

Eragon stepped forward, drawing his blue sword, eyes blank, devoid of emotion. "I certainly wouldn't mind having your blood on my sword. It has been a while since I used it."

The man drew his sword, turned towards Eragon and ran at him, weapon raised high above his head.

Eragon sidestepped him, turned quickly and brought down his sword in a silent and effortless move on his skull. The man dropped dead. Nobody moved, the men didn't dare to move. Eragon turned towards them, raised his hand towards one of them and said the words leading to his death: "_Se älfr eldrvarya_!"

The man burst in flames and within minutes he was dead. Whispering words of death, killing every last one of them, except one.

Stepping closer to the trembling man, the last one, diving into his mind, his memories, his thoughts. He was just so easy to read. Bowing down to the man's ear, whispering four little words in the ancient language brought down the man. Neither Saphira nor Arya heard what he had whispered.

The soldier in his desperate state whispered "… someone walking on my grave." Arya gasped for unneeded breath. Eragon, in a matter of seconds found a stranger's true name. She had never seen this side of him, never wanted to see this.

"You will go to Galbatorix and you will repeat the words I'm about to say. Galbatorix, when you captured me, you sealed your fate. My fate to kill you and every man who serves you. Know this! I am stronger, and I will not stop until I spit on your grave. When we will face each other on the battle field, you will fear me, for that will be your last moment breathing. I grew stronger and will not stop growing! Until the next time we meet." Eragon finished and ordered the weeping man to stand up. He stood on shaky legs. "You will run to him, give him the message and as you uttered the last words, you will kill yourself. _Hlaupa un ach néiat letta_."

The man turned and ran as fast as he could. Eragon turned back to Saphira and Arya. Not saying a word, he got on the saddle and they were flying once more. The hours merged together, they didn't know anymore what the time was, and they did not care. Saphira was proud that her rider obtained such strength, but Arya was puzzled at how he could be so strong.

They rode through the night, not stopping. The sooner they got there, the better. The elves did not know of their return, so it would be a surprise. But Eragon doubted that the elves would ever be surprised. No matter. They were closer now, with a faster dragon and a stronger rider. Now nobody, but Galbatorix could stop them.

"I was wondering… how can someone break an oath that was said in the ancient language?" Eragon asked, turning his head so he could look at Arya.

"It is extremely painful. As you say the words that you vowed to never utter to another person, you will be in great pain. It may last hours, sometimes days. Very few had done it, because of the pain. May I inquire why you asked?" Arya asked with a surprised tone.

"Because as soon as we land, I will break a vow." Eragon said with determination.

_Are you sure there is no other way, little one? I hate to see you hurt. _Saphira asked, worry attached to her voice.

"I have thought for a long time, and unfortunately came up with nothing. This is the only solution. This is important and the queen needs to know. This is the only weapon we have against Galbatorix right now."

"What does she need to know? What did you promise?"

"And you said I'm the child that asks too many questions." He laughed. "It is a secret Galbatorix shared with me, in hopes that I would change my mind and join him. I knew that whatever the secret may be, I would not join him, but made the vow to not talk about this to humans, elves, dwarves or dragons. I knew what I was doing, and now I know what his secret is. But all will be revealed in time._ Eka taka ono iet eïnradhin nen aí __Shur'tugal un __aí vinr._"

* * *

_Se älfr eldrvarya – May he burn._

_Hlaupa un ach néiat letta – Run and do not stop._

_Eka taka ono iet eïnradhin nen aí __Shur'tugal un __aí vinr - I give you my word as a Rider and a friend._

_

* * *

_

**_Tell me what you thought about it. Aren't you curious about the big secret? Guess what it is! :))_**

_**Till next time **  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the wait. I tried to take it a little slower as mjplanet suggested. Thank you for reading. Enjoy :D**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_Closer Than You Know_**

"_Atra esterní ono thelduin_." Eragon kneeled down before the elf.

"_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr_." She said back to him.

"_Un du evarínya ono varda_." He finished the elven greeting rising to his feet. "Your Majesty, thank you for granting me entrance in your home."

"This is your home too, Eragon. You avenged Oromis and Glaedr; you killed the Red Rider and his dragon. We are in your debt. Tell me what happened." The queen said to him, sitting down on a chair.

Eragon began his tale of what occurred after the fall of Murtagh and Thorn, about what he found out in the time he had been imprisoned. He left out the parts he swore not to tell. He had to finish what he could tell before he could be in pain.

"I have left out some parts that I intend on sharing with you now, at the end." He stopped, took a deep breath and continued. "He has fourteen heart of hearts, but only one does not leave his side. The others are given to his most loyal servants. He has the heart that has the most power…" he stopped, for he felt like someone stabbed him through his heart. Trying desperately to breath, pain taking over his mind. "Bid'Daun… he has more power than… you could imagine." Clenching his teeth together, he did not want to voice his pain, but the healers where already surrounding him.

"No! Let me… finish!" he yelled, blinded by the pain coursing through his body. "You are betrayed. I heard him say it… in the ancient language." His whole body was trembling, unconsciousness threatening to take him.

"Who, Eragon? Who is betraying us?" he heard the queen's voice among other whispers.

"Do not know. I'm sorry…" with these words the world of nightmares swallowed him. He felt like floating, but he knew he was not, for the endless pain streaming through his mind and body. He could not find the connection to the real world.

How much time has it passed in this endless suffering? Maybe it had been hours, but he felt like it had been days, even weeks.

He heard a gentle whisper, but could not understand what it was saying. He felt his body burning, changing. Something powerful coursing through him. He did not know if this was taking his power and strength or if it was giving him more.

Then came the voices and the visions. He saw the most beautiful woman he had ever witnessed. He had only once glanced upon this person, the fairth he was given. But it could not be the same woman, for this one was an elf, the most beautiful one. And a man stood behind her, embracing her so tenderly like she was the most delicate flower. He looked like Brom, only he was an elf too. This was an illusion, he concluded. Nothing else came to his mind.

The vision changed. His mother was carrying a newborn, maybe a few weeks old. His parents were crying as they formed frantic words he could not understand, turning the beautiful baby elf into a human.

Another vision came to him. His mother's death by the hands of Morzan. The whips he had poisoned struck her back, digging in her flesh, slowly and torturously killing her

Brom standing in front of a castle Eragon had never seen before, blood dripping from his blade, tears coursing down his face, the blade of misery laid before him, struck in the ground, Zar'roc.

He wanted to cry for his mother, for his father, for his pain, but could not.

_He saw his parents in front of him, lips moving, but could not hear the sound of the words. Slowly it became clear and he could hear them once again_

"… _do not be angry. We were trying to protect you. You have unlocked your true identity. You will be more powerful than any has ever seen. You were given the gift of seeing what has yet to come, my son. We are proud of you. You have to embrace your destiny; otherwise you cannot defeat the dark king."_

"_We love you, my boy. If you can get pass the pain, you will awake. You have to hurry, for they are waiting for you." The man and the woman slowly disappeared, pain taking their place. He felt his body stretching, changing._

He tried to push the pain in the back of this mind, slowly opening his eyes only to be blinded by the bright light. He opened his eyes once more to see his love, the most exquisite women he knew. He heard voices in the distance, leaves shuffling outside, but nothing mattered, just this elf that sat in front of him.

He felt like he was seeing for the first time, never had life been so clear and untainted before.

Arya's beautiful emerald eyes locked with his now blue ones. He did not know how he knew of this change.

He didn't care for his promise or the consequences of his following action, but he had to do it. He sat up, holding himself up by his elbows. Slowly and gently raised his hand to her face, caressing her cheeks, feeling the softness of her skin, feeling his love for her overwhelming him. Their faces were so close now, noses almost touching, holding their breath. Suddenly he leaned up, touching his lips to hers, passion rising inside of him, not having the power to contain it. He kissed her with all the love he could, to show her that they were indeed true.

She pulled back, a shocked expression on her face, but her eyes betrayed her, they were filled with lust. But he did not want lust, he wanted love.

His hand still resting on her slender neck pulled her to him, kissing her again, but this time more gently, tenderly, like she was made of glass that could be shattered in any fierce or strong hold. Moving his lips on hers, just staying locked together. He thought he was in heaven; this was too good to be real. And he was right, for Arya abruptly pulled away, rapidly stood up hurrying towards the door. She disappeared between the trees.

Eragon fell back in his bed, feeling full of life. He had just done what he promised he would not. But he did not regret it, and he was sure that Arya wasn't regretting it either now. Maybe later she will, but he knew that now she was thinking of him and their kiss. Just thinking about it brought a smile to his lips.

He quickly got out of the bed and hurried towards Saphira.

_What have you done now Eragon? I saw Arya nearly running away from you._ She asked him and he showed him what had transpired between them. After all, he could never keep such a secret from her.

_I swear that I did not plan this, but I would not turn back time to undo it. Saphira, I don't know what is wrong with me. It's like I can't control my emotions, everything is so clear. I have to apologize to her. _Eragon said to Saphira in his mind, walking away from her, following Arya's scent.

She was not far behind, sitting on a rock, looking in the river. If she had heard or sensed him coming, she did not show it.

Eragon approached her, sitting down next to her on the moss filled rock.

"Arya…" he said quietly, but could not think of anything else to say.

"It's fine Eragon, but please do not let it happen again. I know of your feelings for me and you know I have none other than friendship. Beside it would never work because you are a rider and half-human, I am a princess and an elf." Arya said, but did not look into his eyes. Eragon put his middle and forefinger under her chin, lifting her head up so he could look into her gorgeous eyes.

"I apologize for kissing you without your consent, but Arya Dröttningu you should stop thinking about what is the difference between us. I do not care that you are older or of royalty. You should know that I was never a human. I was always an elf. That is beside the point. Do you think that I did not try to alter my feelings of love for you in those of friendship? I do not even know how many times I tried. Arya, I know that your feelings are going to change, for I can feel it. And even if they wouldn't change, I could never love another. You ruined me for every woman and I wouldn't want it any other way." He let his hand fall from her face, stood up and walked away. Leaving her watching him with wonder in her eyes, probably asking herself when he grew so wise.

* * *

Eragon and Saphira were under the Menoa tree. Saphira was resting her head on her front legs and Eragon was in his dreamlike state, until different kind of images appeared in front of his closed eyelids. _There was blood everywhere, it was a disaster. Everyone fighting. Elves, dwarves and humans alike. The earth tainted with crimson liquid. Many had fallen, but only one man stood out, blackness surrounding him and his black dragon, blood covered his dark sword. His lips were moving, looking directly at Eragon, but he could not hear the words he spoke. Then suddenly a bright blue light came towards Eragon. It was too late, he could not stop it… all was lost… nobody will survive… if he only could get to him…_

He sat up with a start, looking around him. He realized that what he saw was the final battle and they lost… Saphira was looking at him now, she saw what he saw.

"It will not end like that!" he said to her forcefully.

_I believe you. We cannot let the vision come to pass. Even if we will die, we will drag Galbatorix with us to death._

"Yes. We cannot let him live. Otherwise he will destroy each and every one who opposes. We have to find the one who will betray us." He stood up pacing in front of her.

_Yes, but how will we do that? Everyone is looking for the one. How could we find him?_ Saphira asked, raising her head to look into his eyes.

"Mother said that I was more powerful. Let us put that into theory." Eragon began running towards their tree, and as soon as he got there he began searching through the scrolls of paper, under the bed, everywhere he could.

"What on earth are you doing?" he quickly turned towards the voice only to see Arya standing there in the doorway looking shocked at him.

"I'm looking for a mirror. It is important. Do you have one?" as he asked his question, Arya bent down by the door and gave him the mirror he was looking for. "Thank you."

"What are you trying to do?" she asked as she sat down next to him on the bed.

"I am going to see who is betraying us."

"No! It is too dangerous. If the magic is too strong, you will surely die." Arya grabbed his wrist, like it could stop him.

"Do not worry. Saphira is here. If I need help she will help." He looked away from her, looking at the mirror held in his hands. "_Atra eka sjon du __älfa__ sem wilae haina nosu_." He whispered and felt the power of the spell draining from him, but he did not feel weak as he usually did. Then the face of a familiar elf appeared. He knew he had seen her many times before, but did not know where. "Do you know who she is?"

"Yes…" she whispered. Her eyes not leaving the face on the mirror. "She is the queen's personal servant. I did not think this was possible."

"We are going. I will see her memories, while you inform the queen. Is that all right with you?" Eragon asked. Saphira huffed loudly.

_What about me? Are you going to leave me here? _

_No, you silly. You will distract…_

_Tama is her name._ Arya said silently.

_You will distract Tama so I can see into her mind more easily._

They ran quickly to the queen's chambers where they were sure to find her. They did not even knock, breaking the door; Arya went to her mother, while Eragon drew his sword and pointed it at Tama.

"What is the meaning of this?" the queen asked loudly. Eragon tried to penetrate her mind. Fortunately Saphira came and let out the loudest roar. Tama lost her concentration for a moment, but that was enough for Eragon. As he leaped from one memory to another, he was shocked to say the least at what he found. Disgusted even at her selfish reasons for betraying her people…

**_Translations:_**

_Atra esterní ono thelduin - May good fortune rule over you. _

_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr - Peace live in your heart._

_Mor'ranr lífa unin hjarta onr - And the stars watch over you._

_Fairth - Picture created through magic._

_Atra eka sjon du __älfa__ sem wilae haina nosu – Let me see the elf that will harm us._

Hope you liked it. Review ;)


	5. Chapter 5

_**Here it is. Thanks for those who reviewed, it helped me a lot. Thank you all again for reading.**_

_**Don't own the characters… unfortunately…**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Visions and Darkness**_

"What have you done? What!" the elven queen yelled at the servant. Eragon had never imagined that he would see such a scene in his life. An elf, who he had never seen show any emotion, was full of anger, wanting to strangle her servant.

"What I have done? What you have done! I worked for you for decades and what do I get? Nothing! Not even a thank you. You say you care about your people, but I do not see it! The king offered me more gold than you have seen. I will be rich." Tama said to her, trying desperately to free herself from the guards.

"My Queen. I know you are against killing, but I do not think it would be wise to let her go. She was planning on killing you than to run away. She believes that she is in love with Galbatorix and nothing will change her mind." Eragon said quietly. He thought silently to himself that if the safety of the people were at hand than he would kill her.

_You do not have to do that, little one. I am positive that the queen will resolve the situation._ Saphira said in his mind.

_Yes, but how. I do not know how I know this, but I am certain that if Tama was to be locked away, she will surely escape. I just know_.

"You will be locked away until the court has decided your fate. You will be given no food or water." The queen composed herself, her voice turned once again monotonous, without a hint of emotion in it.

The guards took her out. Eragon and Saphira remained in the room with Arya and Islanzadí. Eragon stepped forward, lifted his head high.

"Please pardon me for being so impolite, but I believe it is a foolish decision." He heard Saphira groan I his mind and Arya gasp at his offensive remark.

_Eragon, be careful what you say to the queen._ Saphira said quietly.

"Eragon, I am grateful that you found out the truth, but do not believe that you can talk to a queen in this manner. You are dismissed." She turned her back to him, but he did not move.

_Tama was running, looking back and when he saw him, she began running faster. Eragon saw a blue feathered arrow raised in front of him, pointed at the running elf. Letting go, waiting to hit the target. _

"Then may I request to guard her with the rest of the guards."

Islanzadí turned to him sharply.

"Do as you wish."

_**

* * *

**_

_Eragon, you should get some rest. You have been sitting here for a day. Are you not exhausted?_ Saphira asked, drowned in her own drowsiness.

"I don't know what has happened to me, but I no longer feel the way I felt before. Before this… change, I would have been sleeping by now. At this instant I feel like I could run dozens of leagues and not tire." He whispered into the dark forest, while staring at the tree where the prisoner was held. A day and a half passed since the capture. Two other elves were sitting by the tree.

He turned to Saphira only to notice that she was already in the world of dreams. Then suddenly he heard the sound of a blade drawn, sliding against something. He turned towards the sound only to see Tama sliding one of the elf's blade across their neck, killing him instantly. The other one died before he could defend himself with a thrust to his heart.

But she did not notice Eragon, sitting on a thick, high branch.

She started running, the blade firmly grasped in her hand, looking from side to side. Eragon stoop up slowly, drawing an arrow, pointing it at her. She turned back and when she saw him, she began running faster. He let the arrow fly only to miss the target. He quickly drew another one, lighting it on fire without a word, letting it go once again.

Such pathetic death it was. Killed while her back was turned.

Saphira was awake now, flying fast towards the queen at Eragon's request. He jumped down, walking slowly towards the corpse. Her heart was silent; he simply could not believe that it had been that easy to take her down. It pained him to kill another, but she gave him no choice. What she had done was unforgettable. She had killed without an ounce of regret.

He heard footsteps, the queen had arrived. So did a few others, among them Arya too.

"I should have done this sooner. If I had, there wouldn't be three, but one dead body." Eragon said, voice detached of emotions, putting his bow down, walked away from the others with Saphira behind him.

"How did you know?" Islanzadí asked him. He did not turn back to her as he answered. She did not deserve to be given a proper response, but he gave it anyway.

"When I broke the vows, I changed into what I was born. I now have the gift of seeing some part of the future. And I know that you would have not believed me if I had said anything about what will occur."

They went back to their room; Saphira was asleep once more, while he could not even close his eyes. He did not believe he will ever fall asleep again.

That was the only thing he missed from where he had been human. Picking up the many scrolls that were laying on the floor, he read and read till there was nothing left to read. The whole city was asleep and that left him nothing to do just wander around the surrounding forest.

He felt more alive in the forest than he felt his whole life. It was refreshing experiencing such alive feelings. All his life he thought that trees did not have feelings, that they just… were.

Now he felt like they were talking to him, leading him somewhere. He just listened to their ancient thoughts. After much walking, he came upon Oromis's cottage. Eragon felt like he was trespassing, but he was too curious to turn back. _After all_, he reasoned with himself, _the forest did lead me here_. He stepped in immediately noticing the scrolls everywhere. It was odd for every time Oromis had invited him in, the room was always neat. Now it looked as someone had thorn it apart. Or maybe Oromis was looking for something desperately.

"Black magic…" he whispered to himself as he lifted a scroll, looking at it. Spell upon spell was written down, words of power he had never seen before. But what was it doing here. Why would he read such things? Did he use this kind of magic?

It was nothing that represented him.

One spell caught his attention and he could not look away. The words drew him in, inviting him to say them aloud, to cast the spell.

Slowly forming the words, feeling the power surge through him…

"_Hóna eka un ach pömnuria wilae wiol eka sé ach nen eka wilae vel thornessa deloi_." He whispered. He felt like burning, more power running through him than he could manage.

He felt the nature around him was dying; he was sucking the energy out of the earth. He did not know what he could do to stop it. But now as he felt the power in his veins, he did not even want to stop it, even if it was killing him inside, feeling the nature dying. He heard small bodies hitting the ground, falling unconscious.

He didn't want to stop, but knew he had to. He whispered to himself to stop, that what he was doing was beyond evil. He hardly felt the absorbing slowing down. He kept talking to himself, slowly stopping the flow of strength.

The spell released him, but not the nature. He observed that everything around him was dead, but the power was still within him. He sang softly:

_Eldhrimmer O __fëon __nuanen, dautr abr deloi._

_Eldhrimmer nen ono weohnataí medh solus un thringa._

_Eldhrimmer un fortha onr fëon var._

_Wiol allr sjon. _

_Eldhrimmer O __fëon __nuanen_

Slowly the part of the forest that died was more beautiful than before. Flower of every colors could be seen, a pair of trees grew, already filled with fruits. The dead field became the most striking meadow he had ever seen. He heard a gasp. He did not turn around to see who it was.

"What happened here?" he heard a woman's voice, soft and gentle, just a whisper in the wind. He turned around to see a beautiful elf, with sun kissed hair, grey eyes. She was beautiful, standing there in the sunlight.

"Just playing around. I'm Eragon." He introduced himself without the elven greeting.

"Aysel. It is an honor to meet you, Eragon Shadeslayer." She bowed her head, showing him respect.

"If you don't mind me asking, Aysel, what brings you here?"

"I apologize if I disturbed you. I have visited every week Oromis-elda's house. He was my teacher when I was but a child." She said, still emotionless, but he did not expect anything else, because all the elves he had met were just like that.

"You did not disturb me. I was just not expecting anyone here."

"Well, I'm going to come back later. Have a pleasant day."

"You too." Eragon said, looking after her weirdly. He had never heard of her before. It was strange that she appeared out of nowhere. But he did not think on it. He felt Saphira waking up so he ran back to their tree.

_Do you want to fly somewhere, Saphira?_ He asked her as soon as she opened her eyes.

_That would be a pleasure. It has been so long since we had flown together. I miss the delight of flying with you peacefully. _She said as she allowed him to put the saddle on her. Flying above the trees, seeing the bright blue sky, smelling the fresh air of the morning. It was pure heaven for both of them. Suddenly Eragon felt another presence in his mind. He recognized it quickly. It was Arya.

_Is something wrong?_ He asked as he allowed her thoughts to envelope his.

_No, Eragon. I was just wondering if we could talk._

_Certainly_. They landed quietly on the grass before Arya. Saphira went hunting as they began walking between the trees.

"What did you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to ask you about what you did this morning. I saw the clearing before Oromis' house. May I enquire what happened there?" she turned her unaffected eyes upon him.

"I found something there and I did a stupidity. The only thing I can say is that I could not help myself." And so he told what had happened with the spell. After he finished he turned towards her, only to find her staring intently at a tree.

"What you did was black magic. The darkest. Do not use it again. It could be very dangerous. However, I do not know what it was doing there. Oromis would never use such magic. I will ask the queen about it."

_A room filled with darkness, another presence beside him. A single candle illuminating the room. He felt her silky, soft hair in his hand as he kissed her. Saw her bright, lust filled eyes, looking at him._

_But somehow it seemed wrong. This was not how he wanted it. No, he wanted it differently. Why could he not stop kissing her, caressing her? But, god, how he wanted her._

_What was happening to him? Did she want this? That was not possible. Why would she?_

* * *

_Hóna eka un ach pömnuria wilae wiol eka sé ach nen eka wilae vel thornessa deloi - Hear me and do my will for I may do as I will upon this earth._

_Eldhrimmer O __fëon __nuanen, dautr abr deloi. - Grow O beautiful flower, daughter of the earth._

_Eldhrimmer nen ono weohnataí medh solus un thringa. - Grow as you would with the sun and rain._

_Eldhrimmer un fortha onr fëon var. - Grow and put forth your flower of the spring._

_Wiol allr sjon. - For all to see._

_Eldhrimmer O __fëon __nuanen. - Grow O beautiful flower._

_

* * *

_

**_This is it. Tell me what you think about it. Review. Till next time._**


End file.
